


Never meet your heroes

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, Identity Reveal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: “What needs to be done to reverse the effects?”“Um. Well. You need to…have sex, to get it out of your system. He said that it should go away within 48 hours..”“What! No! I am not having sex with Supergirl!”“It wont be so bad Lena.” Came the blonde’s voice, low and gruff from directly behind her. “You might actually like it.”AKA The sex pollen au
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 44
Kudos: 395





	Never meet your heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Place this where you will in s3 during the riff between Supergirl and Lena. Mon-El doesnt exist and James is just a friend.
> 
> That is canon and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> Warnings: Mild dub-con because of LL's mixed feelings, of course you can skip to where she lets it all go.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lena cannot believe the audacity that Supergirl has.

Lena has spent her time, energy and resources on finding a cure for Sam. She has not slept in days and can’t remember the last time she actually ate or left the lab. Yet, Lena presses on in her research trying desperately to get a breakthrough.

And here Supergirl stands in her stupid cheerleader outfit chastising Lena’s methods of restraining Sam to keep her from slaughtering everyone on the planet. Lena is tuning out the Kryptonian’s speech about kryptonite and how it affects her kind. She already knows about the green stone’s effect on her and if Lena wanted to kill her, she would’ve done so already.

Still, Supergirl rambles on and on. Starts another speech about trust as if she isn’t a liar herself. An alien that keeps a secret identity in order to “protect herself”. Supergirl hides in plain sight in order to fit in because she, like so many other aliens, are refugees from their home planets, for one reason or the other and is attempting to live a life of normalcy on Earth.

How is becoming a fucking superhero living a normal life?

She’s such a fucking liar and a hypocrite and Lena hates that she met her. Hates that she traveled across the country just to live in the same area as Supergirl did. Hates that she thought she could help save the world and change the horrible history that existed between Luthors and Supers.

The hero has finally stopped talking and Lena couldn’t be more grateful. The more she talks the more off kilter Lena feels. It reminds her of being up on the stand during her brother’s trial. She felt scrutinized and branded with the sins of her family. What she did with Sam had been a scientific move, not a personal one and she was done trying to explain herself. 

Supergirl appears to be waiting for something, probably a response or reaction from Lena but she doesn’t have one to give. Instead, she turns to the blonde with a raised eyebrow and keeps her voice as detached as possible when she asks. “Is there something else?”

Supergirl looks stunned for a moment then gathers herself quickly with her stupid hands on her hips pose and shakes her head. “No, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page and I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship.”

 _Friendship?_

Lena completely faces the Kryptonian in astonishment. “Friendship?” She spits the word out like a bad taste in her mouth. “No, Supergirl, it could never affect our friendship.” 

The blonde beams at her briefly and gives a stupid nod. “Good.”

The brunette scoffs then a cruel smile forms against her lips, a classic Luthor trait in full effect as she delivers a verbal blow to the hero. “It could never affect our friendship because we don’t have one.”

Supergirl looks stricken. “Lena.” She says in a painful whisper that betrays her expression. “Don’t say that.”

Lena turns back to her work. She busies herself with a mess of chemical formulas she had been working on before Supergirl disrupted her peace. “We have a strictly business relationship that will end immediately after Sam is healed and reign is contained. Nothing more and nothing less.”

It takes the hero a few moments to register what Lena had stated. The brunette continues tinkering with the mixtures that were not forming the compound she was hoping for. Supergirl watches Lena meticulously extract particles with tongs from a dish and place them on to a microscope slide before she finally replies. “You’re good at hiding your feelings from other people but in front of me, you’re an open book.”

Lena meets her eyes with a scathing look so intense that Kara nearly hides from it. “Excuse me?”

“Around me, your heartbeat is always rapid. Your blood flows quicker and when we lock eyes sometimes, you let out a shaky breath. So, I doubt what you really want with me is strictly business.” Supergirl challenges, drawing closer into her space with each word. Lena’s jaw tightens and she raised another scandalized eyebrow.

“Supergirl…” The CEO starts with fire blazing in her emerald eyes. “I know you think the world revolves around you and that you shit sunshine and flowers but contrary to your beliefs, I don’t think about you while I am doing this.” Lena gestures to the work in front of her. “The reason my vitals are elevated around you is because you are fucking annoying in your self-righteous, extremely shallow viewpoints and you have managed to completely obliterate any good conceptions that I had about you. They say ‘never meet your heroes’ and I can’t think of a more appropriate notion in regards to you.”

This time, Supergirl steels herself against Lena’s words and meets her gaze with a smoldering one of her own. Lena is reminded then of the endless blue depths of the sea and how each time she stares into the Kryptonian’s eyes, she drowns in them. “That’s bullshit and you know it.” Supergirl says a few feet from her. 

Before Lena can give a mordant reply, the smell of sulfur fills the air and she looks down at the dishes holding the compound mixes to find them releasing gases. Supergirl’s eyes widen and she looks back at Lena curiously. “I-is it supposed to do that?”

“No.” Lena responds before the chemicals explode and envelopes them in a thick cloud of smoke.  
  
The first thing that Lena feels when she regains consciousness is warmth. Strong arms are wrapped protectively around her waist and her face is tucked into a tanned, muscular neck.  
She opens her eyes to find dark blue ones looking right back at her.

Lena feels so warm and content that she almost snuggles into the body that seems to have been forged and crafted from titanium until it finally registers just why the aforementioned body feels like she is being absorbed by the sun and held by a titan.

Supergirl.

Lena clambers away from the blonde like she has the plague. Damn near tripping over herself in a desperate attempt to get away from the hero.

Who was uncharacteristically silent for some strange reason. 

Lena was always used to Supergirl babbling about one thing or the other. Hands on her hips, biceps flexing as she fluidly delivered speeches. But, the blonde sat still, gazing up at Lena with a look that made her feel…

The CEO flushed when she realized then how unbelievably wet she was. She could feel her arousal running down her thighs and her clit throbbed when she took another glance at the newly silent Kryptonian.

_W-what the fuck?_

Supergirl stood up to her full height and flared her nostrils. She reminded Lena of a dog scenting the air and realized with horror that due to her heightened senses…she could probably smell her.

But why was she this aroused and why…why was her body reacting this way towards the alien that was drawing closer with each breath she took?

“Lena.” Supergirl says in a beguiling tone that makes the brunette’s nipples harden and she takes two steps back and almost trips again.

_Fuck these shoes._

“No, stay away from me.” Lena commands and the hero stops her pursuit as quickly as she began it.

“There’s something wrong with me. I-I can’t stop thinking about…”

“Stop.” Lena begs, not wanting the blonde to finish that sentence. She feels it to, this overwhelming desire to come. The ache in her cunt to be stretched and filled by the hero in front of her. She trembles with desire and reaches for phone, dials Jess’s number blindly and demands to know what happened here.

Her secretary answers on the first ring. “Miss Luthor? You’re awake.”

“Jess, tell me what the hell happened in here. How long was I out for and why am I in this state?” Lena asks with a flush tinting her cheeks.

“Miss Luthor, when the explosion went off in your lab, alarms went off in the science department. Supergirl had blocked the shards of glass from hitting you but the impact knocked you unconscious. We sent a scientist down to the lab to test the chemicals in the air and he told us that the mixture of them had created a form of sex pollen.”

_Sex pollen._

Lena chances a glance at Supergirl and sees the desire pooling in her eyes. Her pupils are blown wide as she regards her and she seems to be trembling with effort to not touch Lena. The brunette’s treacherous body throbs in response and she clenches her phone in a tight grip.

“What needs to be done to reverse the effects?”

“Um. Well. You need to…have sex, to get it out of your system. He said that it should go away within 48 hours..”

“What! No! I am not having sex with Supergirl!”

“It wont be so bad Lena.” Came the blonde’s voice, low and gruff from directly behind her. “You might actually like it.” 

Lena turned around and placed a firm hand on Supergirl’s chest. “No. Y-you stay over there. Jess, tell the entire science department to find me a fucking antidote immediately or I will fire all of them in the morning.”

“Yes Miss Luthor.”

Lena hung up and meets the hero's smoldering gaze, instantly regretting it when her clit twitched with overbearing need..

“You can’t fire all those people just because you messed up Lena.” Supergirl was directly in front of her, leaving a slither of space between them. 

Heat radiated deliciously off her body and Lena barely resisted the urge to rub herself against the blonde in a feline manner. She could feel the strong steady thrum of Supergirl’s heartbeat beneath her hand and gasped when she saw the emergence of a hardened nipple against the fabric of the hero’s suit.

“I can…” Lena states shakily. “And I will.”

“No. You won’t.” Supergirl replies idly, closing the distance between them until their bodies are flushed together. “You’re not that cruel.” She whispers against Lena’s lips and the brunette tries to find a way to escape the highly aroused blonde in front of her. Supergirl cups her chin tenderly and leans down to graze her lips against the pale skin of Lena’s neck. She shudders, tries futilely to push against the hero’s chest but it is no use and Lena begins to lose herself in the sensations surrounding her.

“We can’t do this…we have been drugged.” Lena says between soft gasps, as the blonde licks up her throat languidly, savoring her. Supergirl’s strong hands grip the soft swell of Lena’s hips and lifts her, as if she weighs a single feather, on to the table. “I don’t care about that Lena.” She responds lowly. “I want you and I’m going to have you.”

Supergirl punctuates those words with a kiss that steals the breath from Lena’s body. Her lips are soft but firm and her tongue is searching as it slips into her mouth. Lena moans and the hero drinks it in like only she can quench her thirst. The brunette’s hands slide up strong biceps and come to a stop at shoulders that feel made of steel. Supergirl kisses her hungrily, nearly growling when their tongues meet and slide across each other in a tantalizing, heated dance.

Lena cant think and the hero is everywhere. Her kisses have blown away any reservations she had and set the CEO’s body ablaze with a passion she has never felt before. It’s a stark contrast to the icy indifference they had been treating each other with ever since the blonde found out about the kryptonite and quite comedic in retrospect because right now the only thing she wants Supergirl to do is…

“Please.” Lena begs desperately when the blonde licks a wet trail down her throat and sucks each freckle she finds decorating her pale, elongated neck. “Please what?” She asks lowly. Her voice low and tainted by lust. Lena shirt gets torn open and the more skin that is revealed to the hero, the more her blue eyes become swallowed by the darkness within her pupils in the world’s most beautiful eclipse Lena has ever seen.

Supergirl is staring at her La perla covered breasts in a way that seems oddly familiar to her. Kara usually carries the same expression when Lena has worn low cut dresses or had her décolletage on display. At the last gala they had attended, the blonde had difficulty even forming coherent sentences throughout the evening because of the tight little black number that Lena had decided to wear. She meets Supergirl’s astounded gaze again, and this time it’s her best friend looking back at her.

The hero looks, sounds and even smells like…

“Kara.” Her name spills from Lena’s lips icily and cools the heat of the moment. Supergirl’s eyes widen in stunned silence but she doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t try to deny the weight of her name in this particular circumstance. Doesn’t insult the brunette’s intelligence further.

The hero watches that tidal wave of emotion that floods Lena’s face. Anger, disbelief, rage, sadness, and ever burning like a cooling ember is desire. “Lena.” She finally says and in a defeated whisper claims she’s sorry.

Lena pushes against her chest with every bit of strength she can muster up. Kara takes two heavy steps back only to give the CEO the space she needs and prepares herself for the incoming onslaught of words. The emerald green of Lena’s eyes becomes dewy and dark like a thunderstorm over a forest as tears threaten to fall. She looks beautiful in her despair and the blonde finds herself as captivated by her as she had been the moment they met.

“How could you?” Lena asks, voice cold and venomous. “How could you do this to me?”

“Lena, please hear me out. I-I have always wanted to tell you…”

“You used me. You befriended me as Kara to get me to lower my defenses so I would bend to your every whim. This whole time with Sam, all you have done is belittle me and make it clear that you don’t trust me and yet you…you-.”

“No. No I didn’t use you Lena. I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to protect you, but I had no idea how to because of our family’s history.”

“That’s bullshit Kara.”

“It’s not bullshit!” Kara exclaims, closing the distance between them once more. “Lex has acquired the weapons, technology and the knowledge needed to wipe me and all other aliens off the face of this planet Lena! He has devoted himself to killing my cousin and his mother is just as radical as he is. So of course, when I met you I was cautious but hearing the good that you wanted to do and how your way of thinking didn’t reflect your family’s at all made me want to get to know you…that’s why-.”

“You are a fucking coward!” Lena screams vehemently. “You have always known who I am and where I come from Kara. You have known all of me but here you are keeping me at arms length by pretending to be someone you’re not.”

“I am not pretending to be anything! I am both Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El. I am Supergirl and a reporter! I just wanted to be a girl with a best friend who eats kale and sings NSYNC. I just wanted none of the titles, or the history that comes with my name Lena. I just wanted to be with you!”

By the time Kara is done ranting, there are heavy, thick tears falling from each of their eyes. Lena is visibly shaking with emotion that she is struggling to keep abated and Kara looks completely lost and defeated even amongst the majesty of her suit and the ripple of her muscles with each movement she makes. The hero sighs heavily but holds Lena’s watery gaze. “You have to know I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted any of this and I should’ve told you from the very beginning.” 

Lena wipes at her eyes and nods. “Yes, you should have because I have had enough pain and betrayal in my life to last several lifetimes and would have never expected it to come from you.”

Kara looks away then. Stares intently at the floor. “I know. I’m so sorry.”

The brunette tries desperately to hold on to her anger but finds it troubling task. Her body is still craving Supergirl’s magnetizing touch and knowing that she is Kara caused an embarrassing and overwhelming response on her libido. To say that she hasn’t spent nights awake, lying in bed, masturbating furiously to thoughts and fantasies of the blonde in her office, on her couch, even in the lobby would be a flat out lie. Kara happens to be the most beautiful woman Lena has ever had the pleasure of being around and not just physically, her kindness and selflessness always stood out and compelled Lena to befriend her. But, she always had been attracted to her and secretly indulged in it when she was alone. Their friendship had become one of the most important things in her life and she wouldn’t dare ruin it by revealing the very non-platonic thoughts that plagued her mind whenever Kara came to see her.

Now, with the secret of Kara’s identity being revealed, their friendship seems to have evolved into something else entirely and for the second time this day, the air between them becomes heavy with need and charged with an unequivocal current of lust that burns away the pain and desire for revenge within Lena’s soul. Kara rakes her eyes over Lena’s frame as the chemicals began working once more against them and the brunette feels it like a caress. 

“Lena.” Kara is so close to her now that she can see the scar that has always been above her eyebrow and clearly visible with or without glasses and Lena feels as if she has been stabbed in the heart.

How could she be so stupid?

She refuses to give into this. She will not fuck Kara no matter the havoc it may wreak inside of her.

No matter how much she wants it.

“I cant do this. We will have to wait for the chemicals to leave our system or for my department to create an antidote.” Lena asserts with finality, backing away from the Kryptonian.

“I cant think of anything else but touching you, kissing you, tasting you.”

_Fuck._

“Kara.” Lena please shakily. “Stop.”

“I don’t want to. Neither do you.”

“You think you know me so well…”

“Your body tells a different story than your word Miss Luthor.” Kara pins her to the spot with a look of possession and greed and Lena wonders about the effects of sex pollen on alien biology. Kara is right about her treacherous mind and body. Lena knows Kara can smell how wet she is, knows that every time those blue eyes land on her still exposed breasts that her clit throbs in response.

Kara looks at her like she wants to crawl inside her and live there and it’s becoming more apparent just who exactly is in charge here. There really is nothing Lena can do to fight her and she doesn’t believe she wants to. Lena thinks that she has already surrendered her heart to Kara long ago, so naturally, her body would follow.

Still, she’s a Luthor. And that blood pulsing through her veins can never truly submit to anyone.

Even a super-powered horny Kryptonian.

“We cannot do this Kara. Despite what we may want right now, this isn’t right and I am still angry as all fuck at you.”

“I think I know a way we can work out our issues.” Kara teases, continuing her pursuit until Lena is backed up into a wall. 

“No.” Kara’s hands are on her hips by the time the word leaves her lips and she’s lifting up Lena’s skirt with single intent as she descends, dropping fluidly to her knees. Lena struggles against her but her arousal nearly doubles at the small show of strength when the hero effortlessly rips her panties off. Lena is an absolute wet mess and Kara is staring at her cunt as if she is trying to commit the view to memory. She inhales Lena’s scent like it is the source of her very air and lets out a soft contented sigh.

“Kara.” Lena tries again. Her husky pleas fall on deaf ears as the blonde nibbles and kisses along the soft flesh of the CEO’s thighs. Kara moans at the slick she finds there and the sound sears itself into Lena’s mind followed by the obliteration of all her thoughts when Kara spreads her folds with her fingers and licks a broad strip over the length of her exposed clit.

It’s not like Lena has never had sex before or that she hasn’t had decent partners.

It’s that none of them were her best friend.

None of them were _Kara._

A deep, guttural sound tears out of her throat as the hero languidly tastes her. Kara licks and laps up and down her aching, swollen clit and grips Lena’s hips as she writhes against her mouth. The blonde loses herself in the textures, the scents, the wetness of Lena’s cunt and unabashedly slips a firm tongue inside her.

Lena throws her head back and moans. Her fingers slip through hero’s silky locks as she grinds her cunt on Kara’s mouth and up and down her tongue. Lena closes her eyes against the pleasure coursing through her veins and pooling at the center of her soul. She tries to stave off the orgasm that is fast approaching and devastating in its wake but finds it to be a losing battle.

Kara knows Lena is on the verge of climax. She knows it because she is attuned to every one of Lena’s senses. She can feel the rapid rhythm of the brunette’s heart and the surging of her blood. When she chances a glance upwards, she can see Lena’s chest heaving as she struggles to catch her breath and the swell of her nipples against the lace of her bra. The sight makes Kara’s tongue work faster, flicking in and out of the brunette’s weeping slit in earnest. Kara hears Lena’s cries, feels her body melt against her mouth and whispers a soft command. “Come for me.” 

Those words accompanied by the most obscene wet sounds she has ever heard coming from her pussy launches Lena into the stratosphere, where she reaches nirvana and her brain floods with an inconceivable amount of bliss.

She comes for Kara.

She comes hard.

Lena comes and Kara licks her through it and she comes again and again as Kara feasts on her like a starving wild animal that could only be sated by her. Lena feels the hero’s tongue slide in and out of her gushing cunt and licking mercilessly at her spot as her body shakes with violent aftershocks. Kara grip on her hips is unforgiving and possessive as Lena rides out her climax against the blonde’s hot mouth.

“Kara, Kara, please, I-I’m too sensitive.” Lena gasps as the blonde delivers a soft kiss to her still spasming clit.

“You taste so good.”

“Kara.” 

Kara pulls back to meet the brunette’s gaze and is blown away by how wrecked and beautiful she looks all at once. Lena’s lips are swollen and full just beckoning to be kissed once more. Her face is flushed and rosy with arousal. Her pupils are blown and dark as night with the hypnotizing tinge of green surrounding them. 

Kara burns with the need to fuck Lena until neither of them can stand or form coherent sentences, but she lowers the CEO to her feet gently and holds Lena’s still shaking body against her chest. “Ok. I’ve got you.” She soothes the brunette in her arms. “I’ll stop.” 

Lena is still recovering from the hero’s ministrations when her phone rings. The sound of it cuts through the silence and breaks the heated moment between them. She reaches for it and answers on the third ring.

“Jess. Have you found an antidote?”

“Not yet but we think it has no chance of spreading anymore and believe it’s safe for you to at least get home.

Lena sighs deeply and runs her fingers through her hair. “Fine but there is no way that I’m staying home tomorrow.”

“Understood. We are working fervently to help you Miss Luthor. Do you need me to send a driver for you?” 

Lena meets Kara’s eyes knowing she heard the whole spiel and the hero nods assuredly at her. “Supergirl will bring me home. Keep me posted on any updates.”

“Of course, Miss Luthor.”

They take the private elevator Lena has that goes directly from the lab to her office and walk out on to the balcony. Kara’s eyes are searing into her skin and she keeps licking her lips as if she can’t get enough of the taste she finds there. Lena’s body heats up as she realizes just exactly what still lingers on the blonde’s pink lips.

Kara catches her staring and blushes prettily while managing to still look like she’s about to rail Lena on the nearest hard surface.

“Your carriage awaits madame.” The hero says with the dorkiest grin and gestures that Lena has have ever borne witness to and it reminds her of an event that the blonde had given an equally dorky “golly” in response to Supergirl.

Which technically, was herself.

Lena rolls her eyes at both the hero and her own thoughts and allows herself to be picked up and held bridal style. The warmth of Kara’s body is inviting, and she presses into it. She rests her head against a strong shoulder and just before the blonde takes off she whispers into her ear.

“You’re such an idiot.”  
  
  
  
-

Flying to Lena’s penthouse feels different this time around and the CEO realizes that it’s because she’s not just in Supergirl’s arms but in Kara’s. The blonde lands on Lena’s balcony with a thud and her cape dances in the wildness of the wind. She sets Lena down carefully and looks out over the city in a protective way that the brunette concludes is a normal part of her day. Lena studies her for a moment and watches as she suddenly presses the comm against her ear.

“Hey Alex. I’m with Lena. Something kind of happened at her lab and we were exposed to some kind of chemicals.”

 _That’s one way of putting what happened._ Lena muses with a smirk.

“Her science department wants us to stay away from people until the effects wear off which should be in another day. They are working on an antidote to speed things up though…”

The blonde trails off and Lena’s sure Alex is furious with her but finds she doesn’t care much, especially since she kept Kara’s identity from her too.

“Ok. I’ll keep you updated.” Kara finishes with a huff and clicks her comm again. She glances up at Lena with a sheepish look and Lena raises an eyebrow in question until the sound of the blonde’s stomach grumbling provides an unsurprising answer.

“Um, Lena, can we get some food?” Kara asks with a rub of her stomach. “I’m starving.”

Lena rolls her eyes affectionately (or not, she’s still mad at Kara) and begins walking into her penthouse. “Come along, I’ll place an order.”  
  
  
They are seated at the island in Lena’s kitchen. Chinese take out cartons, chopsticks and a bottle of wine are spread across it. Kara is finishing her umpteenth dumpling and working on some lo-mein while Lena sips delicately at her glass, silently watching the blonde eat to her heart’s content.

Seeing Kara happy, Lena realizes, makes her feel warm inside. It’s the same feeling she had when she bought CATCO for her and all the other times they had spent alone, enjoying each other’s company. Kara has filled a space inside Lena that had been empty and cold with warmth and kindness, things that had been missing from Lena’s life since the death of her mother.

Lena was not ready to admit what that could possibly mean but she resolved that after she had taken time away from Kara to sort out her thoughts, they would certainly need to talk.

“You’re staring at me.” Kara says lowly, wiping at her mouth with a napkin. “Is there something on my face?”

The fact that less than an hour ago, it had been Lena’s cunt on the hero’s pretty face was not lost on her and Lena tried to contain a blush as she remembered the eagerness with which Kara had eaten her out. As she met the blonde’s eyes, Lena sees that lust was once again darkening Kara’s baby blues and she bit her lip in response drawing Kara’s attention there.

It was happening again. The damn chemicals were still affecting them, and a deep, rhythmic throb settles between Lena’s legs, causing her to cross them to relieve the pressure.

“Lena…”

“Yes.”

“If you need me, I’m right here.”

God, she knew. There was no point in Lena trying to hide her arousal and she is tired of fighting it. She stands then and finishes her wine in a single hard swallow. “Fine, but you’ll need to take off your clothes this time.”

Kara immediately jumps up and strips herself of her suit and boots in a manner of seconds. Lena simply blinks and finds a naked, toned, sun kissed goddess standing in front of her and all she can do is gape in astonishment.

_What the fuck?_

_How is she this perfect after eating like her stomach was a bottomless pit?_

Somehow, Lena’s feet move in Kara’s direction and she is running her hands over a defined set of golden abs chiseled from the smoothest of stone. “How are you real?” Lena mutters under her breath knowing that Kara heard her. The blonde leans down and captures her lips in a deep, searing kiss that sets her body on fire. Lena’s hands slide up Kara’s arms and buries themselves into blonde locks. She feels herself being lifted as their tongues meet and lips move hot and desperate against one another. Lena’s legs wrap around Kara’s waist reflexively, growing tighter when Kara lays soft kisses against her neck and grips her ass in a possessive hold.

“Kara.” Lena gasps as her own clothes began to be torn from her. The blonde claims her mouth again and kisses her until she loses all concept of time and space, moaning when a strong, muscled thigh slots between her own and presses against her drenched cunt. “Lena.” Kara breathes against her lips and Lena begins grinding up and down the offered thigh, smearing her slick over it. “Lena. I want touch you there. Can I-.”

Kara’s breath catches when Lena grabs her hand and pushes it downwards until all she feels is softness, wetness and heat. 

“Rao.” She groans into Lena’s neck when her fingers make contact with Lena’s clit. The brunette jerks and arches up beautifully as Kara strokes her in a long, circular motions, fingers traversing slick, heated flesh before she accidentally slips her middle finger deep inside Lena’s pussy.

“Shit! Lena. I’m sorry. You’re just so wet and I didn’t…”

Lena growls and sinks down on the blonde’s finger causing her to trail off with a dazed expression. “Kara, shut up and fuck me.” She demands, digging her nails into the blonde’s back when she fills her with another digit and plunges in and out of her dripping pussy. Kara presses her palm against her clit as she fingers her, and the sensations are enough to make her come faster than she ever has in her life. Lena rides out her pleasure, bouncing on Kara tirelessly as the blonde continues thrusting inside her, rubbing at her spot even as aftershocks rip through her and starts to build up to another climax.

Lena cries out Kara’s name when a third finger slips inside and spreads her so perfectly that she feels like Kara was meant to fuck her, meant to use her body like this. They crash into a wall and Kara’s mouth is on her breasts, marking them with soft bites and soothing long licks as she increases her speed inside Lena, slipping faster and curling deliciously between her walls. “You feel so good.” Kara tells her while sucking at her nipples and sinking deeper with each thrust. “So wet.” Kara moans as Lena gushes over her fingers and onto the blonde’s thigh when an orgasm rips through her with the intensity of a tidal wave. Kara stops then and kisses her, swallows her moans and breathes her in as she comes down from a celestial high that floods her senses and causes her to cling weakly to the strong arms that wrap around her.

“I got you baby.” Kara says between kisses and Lena swoons internally at the pet name. “You’re ok.” The blonde assures her sweetly and pulls them away from the wall. Lena still is incapable of speech and just manages to point in the direction of her bedroom. Kara finds it easy enough and places Lena gently on the bed where she gazes at Kara through half lidded eyes. The hero gazes back at her before slipping her fingers, still coated with Lena’s slick, inside her mouth and moaning pornographically at the taste.

“I think you’re the best thing that’s ever graced my taste buds.” Kara says while sucking her fingers clean then winks smoothly at Lena.

The blush that tints Lena’s cheeks spreads down to her neck and a fresh wave of arousal slicks her thighs drawing Kara’s eyes to them like a moth to a flame. “Again?” She asks smugly and Lena nods while simultaneously giving her the finger. Kara breaks out into laughter then turns serious for a moment as she regards the brunette. “I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You haven’t…you have been wonderful.” Lena admits causing the blonde to beam at her. “But… I need more. I need-.”

“A strap?” Kara asks curiously. Lena raises an eyebrow and the blonde points to a nearby dresser at her bedside. “I have x-ray vision, remember? So, I can see the many different toys of various shapes and sizes that you have right next to-.”

“Oh my god Kara!” Lena exclaims, seemingly redder than she had been moments ago. “Yes, if you’re amenable, I’d like for you to fuck me with a strap on.”

Those words alone make Kara’s mouth water. Lena looked so pretty spread around her fingers, and her moans were better than any song she’s ever listened to. If this was the last thing she heard and saw before she died, Kara would die a happy woman. As she looks down at the dark haired beauty sprawled in front of her, wet and open, waiting to be filled, Kara thinks that this is what drugs must feel like, because she is addicted to every aspect of Lena Luthor and only she can provide the fix Kara needs.

Kara walks over to the dresser and pulls out a draw, noting the impressive amount of sex toys Lena has in it. There’s an array of vibrators spanning from bullet size to what Kara believes is called a womanizer and the thought of Lena laying in her 1000-thread count sheets, sweating and gasping as she presses a toy against her clit flashes through her mind until what looks to be a thick blue dildo attached to a red leather harness catches her attention.

_The colors…_

“It reminded me of you. No one else has used it.” Lena explains softly, green eyes dark and wild with lust. Kara decides she will use this one and sets about fastening the buckles to the harness quickly and damn near shoves the blue toy into the ring in her attempt to return to the brunette. Lena chuckles lightly as Kara scrambles between her legs and presses their bare bodies together much to the CEO’s delight. They kiss again and share a heated breath when the head of the toy nudges Lena’s slick opening. Kara savors the way Lena moans into her mouth as she reaches between their bodies and strokes her aching, swollen clit. Kara licks at Lena’s tongue when she arches against her, desperate to have Kara buried deep within her cunt and she rakes her nails along the blonde’s spine to convey her need. “Please, Kara.” Lena begs huskily. “I need you.”

_Well, who was she to deny Lena Luthor._

Kara pins Lena’s hands above her head. Their fingers entwine as she enters her in a single deep thrust. The brunette is so wet that there is no resistance, and she cries out at the stretch. “Yes.” Lena groans, eyes rolling back at the bruising rhythm Kara starts up. The blonde kisses over Lena’s neck, bites at the pale flesh until it smarts, and she sinks deeper inside her, filling Lena up with a lengthy eight inches and a thickness that guaranteed she would be sore tomorrow. Lena wants to touch her, she is writhing beneath Kara’s body and feels so good under her, so wonderfully at her mercy that this is the only Kara doesn’t give in to.

The feel of their breasts pressing together, sweat slicked skin moving in tandem as she fucks Lena was so good to Kara that she felt her climax building. The harder she plunges, the more pretty sounds tear from Lena’s lips. Each stroke to her spot makes Lena arch into her, panting, moaning. It’s such a beautiful sight that Kara is angry that they hadn’t done this sooner and now the sight of Lena like this is seared into her memory, and likely something she will never forget.

Kara pulls back and gently flips Lena on to her stomach. The brunette turns back to meet Kara’s eyes as she traces the purity tattoo above her ass with her tongue. Lena is sensitive there and she shivers and fists the sheets. Kara loves her tattoo. Loves the breathy pitch of her moans. Loves everything about Lena. She grips her waist and sinks into her from the back, relishing the way her name sounds being torn from Lena’s lips. She watches Lena take her. Watches as the toy disappears inside Lena’s stretched cunt. Watches how her slick drips onto the sheets, darkening the fabric. “Rao.” Kara moans in awe. Lena hips are working to meet each of Kara’s thrusts, and she reaches between the brunette’s thighs and rubs at her clit. “You look so good like this Lena. You feel amazing.”

Lena pushes back against Kara so hard that the base of the toy presses directly into the blonde’s overstimulated clit. “Fuck!” Kara cries out and Lena repeats the motion, taking more and more of the dildo inside her with each stroke until the blonde drapes over her back as pleasure shoots through her entire body. “Fuck Lena, I’m gonna come.”

The CEO moans and feels Kara trembling behind her. She is still pumping into her. Still stroking Lena’s clit and chasing her own pleasure. Lena wants Kara to come so badly that she slams her hips back against her when she bottoms out and she can feel the moment that the hero surrenders to the climax she had been staving off since getting infected with the sex pollen. Kara moans so sweetly, wraps her arms around Lena and collapses. She can feel the aftershocks coursing through Kara’s body and a swell of pride fills her chest with the knowledge that she made Kara come.

There is a few moments of silence before Kara slides off Lena and lands on the bed next to her. Their eyes meet and Lena brushes the blonde’s hair from her face. The chemicals seemed to have finally worn off and Lena finds herself completely sated in a way she hasn’t been in years. Kara leans into her hand and kisses her palm. “Thank you.” Lena says softly. “It’s been a long time for me.”

“Same.” Kara replies then pulls Lena closer to her. “It’s never been like this though.” She whispers against her lips and they kiss deep and slow, breaking apart only for air. “I never knew it could be like this.”

Lena knows that there is a reason why the sex was so good but doesn’t care to acknowledge it right now. Right now, she just wants to lay in Kara’s strong arms, kissing away all the pain and frustrations of the last few weeks and to not worry about the rest of the world or it’s demands. The way Kara is holding her, just sharing her space silently and not asking questions, tells her that she wants the same. 

Tomorrow is another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Im willing to write a part two at your request. If you want it let me know in the comments or stop by my [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com) page.


End file.
